herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Callahan
Father Jack Callahan (also John Doe), played by Andrew James Morley, made his first screen appearance on 4 April 2016. The character and Morley's casting was announced on 30 January 2016. Morley was surprised to receive a call from his manager asking him to record an audition tape, as he was in Cambodia helping to raise money for charity. Upon his return to Melbourne, Morley was offered a regular role with Neighbours. He began filming in December 2015. The character was initially billed as having "a mysterious past" and no family connection to Erinsborough. Morley commented that it was "an interesting start" for his character. He continued, "I'm sure the audience will have lots of questions like, 'Who is this guy? What's he doing here?' He's not related to anyone so why is he in the situation that he is the first time we see him?" The actor thought John would be likeable, but would cause some controversy. John befriended Paige Smith (Olympia Valance), who tried to help him. Morley told Holly Byrnes of The Daily Telegraph, "Paige helps him to discover who he is...working out why he's there and what's his story. It's been fun piecing together the puzzle." It later emerged John's real name was Jack Callahan and that he was a Catholic priest. Morley said Jack would decide to stay in Erinsborough, but it would be hard as he is forced to choose between Paige and God. The actor commented, "It's a heartbreaking decision because he wants both, but of course he can't have both!" Shortly after arriving at the Lassiter's Complex, John Doe bumps into Paige Smith. They run into each other again outside the hotel, just as the boiler room explodes. John throws himself on top of Paige to protect her. He is taken to the hospital, where he remains in a coma. One of the nurses tells Paige that they do not know who he is, as he had no identification on him. Paige stays by his bedside and is present when he wakes up. John suffers from amnesia and cannot remember his own name. Paige gets him a job with Amy Williams's (Zoe Cramond) handywoman business. Amy also offers him a place to live. John meets with a hotel employee, who spoke to him on the day of the explosion, but she cannot help him find out who he is. Paige puts up flyers, asking if anyone can identify John. A hotel guest named Steven Aniston (Garikai Jani) recalls John saying he has links with Geelong. John and Paige travel to the city and stay in a local hostel. Just as Paige and John are about to kiss, Paige spots a photograph of John with another man, who they later learn is Dustin Oliver (Kevin Clayette). They arrange to meet Dustin in Erinsborough. He greets John as "Jay", before he runs away when he spots Mark Brennan (Scott McGregor) in his police uniform. John decides to leave town, but Paige persuades him to stay. John has two hypnosis sessions with Karl, who later refers him to a psychiatrist. Mandy Franze (Kristy Best) claims to be John's girlfriend, but they soon find out she is lying. Paige tries to kiss John, but he rejects her and Paige asks him to leave. John sees a woman driving a van and says he remembers her and the company, which he later learns repairs boilers. John suffers flashbacks of the Lassiter's boiler room and believes that he may have caused the explosion. He then goes to the police to confess, but the detective tells him that he did not cause the explosion. John kisses Paige. The witness who saw him on the morning of the explosion later reveals she was paid to lie. John's memory returns and he is able to tell Mark that Julie Quill (Gail Easdale) and Jacka Hills (Brad McMurray) caused the explosion. Paige comes to the station and John emerges in clerical clothing. He reveals his name is Jack Callahan and that he is a priest. He explains that he was questioning his faith when he came to Erinsborough and was staying with a priest in Elliot Park, but when he went away to Rome, Jack was left to counsel Julie at the church. He followed her to Lassiter's and saw her in the boiler room, but did not expect her to cause an explosion. Jack briefly leaves Erinsborough to see his family and Paige says she will wait for him. Jack faces conflicting pressures between his love for Paige and his vow of celibacy. Jack looks after a little girl named Poppy Jarvis, who has cystic fibrosis, whilst her mother is in hospital, and he oganises an fancy dress party for her. Ari Philcox reveals in the confessional that he's been releasing the snakes. Jack's priestly vows forbid him passing on this information. Jack thinks that Paige is the intended target, but later learns that Steph is. He rejects Paige again or his faith. He then sees Paige dressed as a nun at her mother, Lauren Turner's (Kate Kendall) hen party. Jack receives an audio message from Paige's sister, Piper Willis (Mavournee Hazel) of Paige declaring her love to him while on a hot air balloon trip, but during the voice message, Jack learnt that Paige and her family are in danger and drive to the crash site. Jack sees everyone, except for Paige, and Piper told him that Paige jumped off the balloon before it crashes. Jack went to find her and found her red scarf in a dam. After searching, he finds an unconscious Paige on the shore, who suffers from hypothermia. He carries her to an abandoned shed to warm her up. Jack told Paige that he knows how sorry she is and confess his love to Paige. The pair then slept together, reconciling their relationship. They were soon found by Paige's father, Brad Willis (Kip Gamblin). Jack leaves for Queensland, later returning with his former girlfriend, Simone Bader, causing Paige to again feel betrayed. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male